Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and systems for developing, training and coordinating the body motions and muscle controls necessary to improve an individual's physical mechanics in performing an activity. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and computer-based systems for providing real-time three-dimensional feedback to users and instructors in a manner that enables the user to improve a specific physical skill, such as a golf swing, and provides instructors with an additional tool for analyzing a student's movements during the performance of the activity.